User blog:Archaegeo/Game Update Number One
General: *Horns are now available for the Sunderer and Flash! Check the Depot under Vehicle Gear. *New weaponry is currently being issued to all three empires. If you are looking for a new light machine gun or assault rifle, head to the Depot and check them out. *A number of changes have been made to Vehicle and Aircraft weaponry. Please see the Vehicle notes below. *Fixed a few crash bugs and provided some optimizations to improve gameplay. *Players may now make multiple characters on the same server. Notable Bugfixes: *The NS-11 Platinum should now properly unlock medals. *The Facebook Promotional Weapons should now properly unlock medals. *Players should no longer be able to spot enemies without a line of sight. *The Gauss Compact S will now provide players the ability to aim down sights and strafe more accurately. *Destroying enemy terminals will no longer provide a Kill stat. *The Light Assault Jumpjet will no longer break if you run into terrain while in flight. *When holding down push to talk it should no longer become "stuck" when released. *The NS-11 will now have a sound indicating it is being reloaded. *Spawning a vehicle in the warpgate will no longer cause players to fall through the world. *The TX2 Emperor should now provide the correct damage level to targets. Vehicles: *The tail gun on the Liberator is now located on the back of the tail wing and not underneath it. This provides a greater coverage for all tail gun variants. *Aircraft and Phalanx Turret resistance to the following weapons has been reduced: **M40 Fury **C75 Viper **L105 Zephyr **G30 Vulcan **M60 Bulldog *Personal Defense Weapons (on light aircraft only) *Sunderer resistance to heavy machine guns has been increased. *All Flak damage has been increased by 5%. *The Composite Armor tooltip has been adjusted to be more accurate. Infantry Weaponry: New Weapons: The NS Decimator rocket launcher is now available to all empires. Terran Republic: The TAR will provide the best hip fire of this empires assault rifles. The T32 Bull will provide an adaptable solution to long or short range combat but has a slow reload. New Conglomerate: The Carnage BR is now available. This medium-fast fire rate assault rifle has good hip fire and range limiting recoil. The Anchor light machine gunprovided good mobility and a 45 round magazine. Vanu Sovereignty: The Corvus assault rifle has a slow rate of fire but compensates with deadly accuracy. The Ursa light machine gun will provide a slightly lower rate of fire but extreme accurate fire. General Weaponry: *Tank mines can now once again be deployed by throwing them reverting the change made last week. *Lock on Rocket Launchers will no longer fire without a lock on. *Extended ammunition attachments will no longer provide more ammunition capability than intended. They all will now provide 4 more rounds. *A small increase in movement accuracy with iron sights was made on on slower assault rifles, carbines, and light machine guns. *A small decrease in movement accuracy was made with the 40 round assault rifles and carbines. *The NC Gauss and Gauss S now have increased projectile speed. *The Cycler TRV now has reduced hip fire accuracy. *The Razor GD-23 now has reduced recoil for the first shot. *The TR CARV and CARV S now have increased equip time. *The LA80 projectile speed has been reduced to put it in line with the other empire sniper rifles. Vehicle Weaponry: Aircraft: M20 Drake: Previously the M20 Basilisk, this weapon has increased top end damage. It also has a longer range before damage fall off occurs. M60-A Bulldog: Previously the M60 Bulldog, this aircraft weapon has had the following changes: *Magazine size has been reduced from 10 to 6. *Magazine size certifications now 1 round per rank increase. *Projectile speed has been increased *Direct hit damage has been increased *Splash damage will no longer damage heavy armor. *The M60-A has a faster projectile than its ground based variant the M-60G. A30 Walker: This is now the air variant of the Walker weapon system. *The reticule and first person tracer have been changed to make them easier to see. *Projectile speed is slower but drop has been reduced. *Damage has been increased overall. Light Aircraft Rocketpods: *Blast radius in which maximum damage occurs has been reduced. This does not change the size of the blast radius. *Damage against Sunderers and Aircraft have been reduced. *Significantly reduced damage against Phalanx turrets. Liberator AP30 Shredder: *Damage has been increased at close ranges. *Magazine size has been increased to 50. Reaver Air Hammer: *The projectile spread has been tightened up. *Damage per projectile has been increased. *Damage fall off will occur at a further distance. Ground Weaponry: The Lightning Skyguard Turret has increased projectile speed and it's reticule has been adjusted to use the Terran Republic Burster MAX reticule. C75 Viper: *Direct hit damage increased *Increased maximum blast radius damage M40 Fury: *Reduced damage against heavy armor. *Upped direct hit damage and blast damage. Anti-Personnel Phalanx Turret: *Cone of Fire tightened up a bit *Slight adjustments to heat. Will cool off a bit faster and take a little bit longer to overheat. *Pushed out range where projectiles start to lose damage significantly. World: *The main shields at Tech Plants are now operated by two generators in the outlying buildings. These shields now have icons that display the status of the generators. *Frosbite Harbor Spawn Room now has a pain field. *The grav pads at the Dahaka Amp Station western forward spawn are now functional. *Players are no longer able to spawn at Sungrey Amp Station when the SCU has been destroyed. *Enemy projectiles will no longer go through the Biolab Gate Shields. *Players still in a vehicle once the pilot has logged off will no longer disconnect. *The Phalanx Turret has increased projectile speed and it's reticule has been adjusted to use the MAX burster reticule. UI: *The Regen benefit of a Biolab will now display on the Tab scoreboard. *All Heavy Assault ability items are now using unique icons. *Platoons should now longer state they are “full” when all squads have squad leaders and there is still room for more members. *SAS-R and Impetus optics will now display a description when hovering over with a mouse. *The TS4 Haymaker and FA1 Barrage now have a tooltip when mousing over the progress bar. *Moving a player to another squad will no longer boot them from a Squad/Platoon locked vehicle. *Players removed from a Squad or Platoon channel will no longer be able to use that channel. *Unoccupied Phalanx Turrets should now display “Press E to Enter” messaging. Visual: *The NS-11 Platinum and Ns-11A rifles are no longer the same color. *The Sunderer Smoke Screen will no longer hide decals. *Lightning Hood Ornaments will no longer be placed on top of decals. *New Conglomerate African Forest Weapon Camo no longer displays Vanu Sovereignty coloring. *A MAX unit will no longer appear to float while descending on a Grav Pad. *Purchased Weapon Camo will no longer be cleared when a weapon trial ends. *The Engineering Repair tool is now black. *Main Battle Tank and Lightning armor should no longer cover decals. *The Lasher magazine will now reload and no longer “floats” if the player is sprinting. *The NC Gauss Compact S Underbarrel weapons will now show a reloading animation correctly. *A player will no longer siplay headless and frozen in a riding pose when killed on a Quad.Write the text of your article here! Category:Blog posts